What happened to me?
by Amathyst Light Moon
Summary: Marshall Lee and Marceline love story. The beginning of the vampire King and Queen. Okay I got lazy so it's gonna be like a three or four shot. Kinda sad. SO please be warned, I wish you all peace, love, and happiness.


Marshall Lee and Marceline are just two average humans who want to start their very own band, but when Marceline wishes to stay with Marshall Lee forever, how can she perform when she has a sudden craving for everything that's the color red?

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

I knew I liked him. From the very first moment I saw him I knew we could be together, and I wished it would always last. I knew that wishing such a romantic thing was silly, but I couldn't think of any other way. I loved him. I was an orphan. Nobody knew my parents, and for that I was picked on a lot. That's where Marshall Lee came in. He stood up for me. He understood me. And that's when I realized I had my first love. Even perhaps, my only love.

I started getting into gothic things. I loved the night and everything associated with it. When I told Marshall he took me to buy dark gothic things from random stores that he knew of. His family was a whole bunch of Goths, so it didn't surprise me that he was one as well. We would roam the school with our dark clothing and matching steel toed shoes. We didn't care that 'normal' people would stare. We were in our own world.

When I first heard the guitar I fell in love. I loved it so much, that I saved all of my money to buy me an electric guitar in the shape of a two sided axe. It was beautiful. I couldn't have ever found something so right for me even if I looked forever, except for Marshall of course. I showed my newest guitar to Marshall Lee and he told me that he could teach me to play. I, of course, could never say no to him.

When I finally learned to play most anything, our school talent show was coming up. I asked Marshall if he wanted to play with me in the talent show and he said yes. I couldn't have been happier. And when we first played our own song, I fell even more in love.

That night I looked out my window. I saw millions of stars in the sky, it just so happened that I looked to see a shooting star fly by. I made a wish on it. I wished to be with Marshall Lee forever. After that I fell asleep, lulled by the chirping of crickets outside in the darkness.

When I awoke, it wasn't a pleasant one. The sun felt scorching hot and I could feel welts on my skin from the heat of it. I hissed and rolled off the bed into my closet. I felt my skin blister then slowly it healed. I was scared. The sun never did that to me before. I never felt that anyone could ever be scared of the sun of all things.

I knew that I had to talk to Marshall Lee about this. Luckily I had my cell phone in my pants pocket that was thrown into my closet. I got it out and speed dialed him. I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice and I think that was what had him concerned about me. After all, I was never ever scared.

"Marceline, wait right there. I'm coming over right now. Don't you dare move, alright?"

Ah yes, his voice, it would do something to me every single time I hear it, nothing can ever make me forget him. No nothing. Strange, yes I know that, but I just love him so much.

I told him I wouldn't move. I didn't need to, because he would be here.

A few minutes later I heard him climb his way up to my window, he opened it and he climbed right in. I heard him looking around for me so I made a noise. He found me in my closet with all of my clothes piled on top of me so I wouldn't burn.

"Marceline? Is that you?" He asked.

"No, this is just the closet monster," I sighed, "Yes this is me. Close the door."

He crawled in with me and closed my door. I remember thinking that it was a good thing my closet was a walk in one.

"What's wrong Marceline?"

It took me a while to tell him what had happened. Even when I did it took longer for him to understand what exactly I was trying to tell him, what with my stuttering and all. After a while he calmed me down enough to talk. I could tell that he tried to understand what happened to me. Finally, he looked up and smirked at me.

"So you're a vampire now?" That was what he said. I knew he meant it as a joke, but it made sense to me. Staying in the dark, out of the sun, and when I do get sunlight it burns and blisters me, then the whole healing without any marks. It all made sense.

I looked at him with realization in my eyes. And I said, "I think so."

* * *

I love writing. But I will continue this as a two shot. So it's gonna be short. I love people. ^-^


End file.
